1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a replaceable-lens digital photographing apparatus by which a user can preview effects provided by a new lens through a preview screen of the digital photographing apparatus before physically replacing a current lens with another one, a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding replaceable-lens digital photographing apparatuses, different images having different effects may be obtained from the same object depending on characteristics of lenses mounted on the digital photographing apparatuses.
A user of a replaceable-lens digital camera may replace an existing lens with one that is appropriate for a distance from an object and a light intensity in the photographing environment. A skilled photographer can find a lens appropriate for current photographing conditions and replace an existing lens with such appropriate lens, but an inexperienced photographer may not able to determine an appropriate lens and, thus, may have to change lenses unnecessarily several times.